


After the training

by Silvandar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Training, clace, clary and jace, shadowhunters tv - Freeform, stamina rune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Clary finally get some alone-time after training...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the training

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shadowhunters fic, I'd like to know what you think of it!

The club was packed, music pounding through the floorboards and making the glittering mirrors on the walls seem to shake. Bodies swarmed the dance floor, grinding and sweating as they moved to the beat.

Jace pushed his way across the space, ignoring the lustful looks he attracted. The lights flashed in time with the beat, changing his pale hair through the rainbow spectrum and picking out the dark rune marks on his skin. The far-sight rune on his arm burned as he tracked his target from across the warehouse.

She saw him coming, the tall Shadowhunter with the fierce expression and the cropped blonde hair. As he approached he seemed to prowl through the crowd, his eyes fixed on her. Her pulse raced as she moved further into the darkness of the warehouse, putting the heaving dance floor behind her.

Blinking, Jace felt his night vision rune kick in as he reached the darkened booths at the back of the club. Scanning the press of figures, he curled his lip at the sight of two vampires biting chunks out of each other in blood fuelled passion. Sensing his presence they glared at him, fangs white and lips bloody. With a smirk he moved on, seeing but ignoring the downworlders all around him. Eyes narrowed, he sought out the slender, hooded figure he'd been tracking all night.

Her back was to him as she stood watching the dance floor through the fence, her shoulders tense and her body ready for fight or flight. Jace felt his heart race as he approached her, sliding his seraph blade from his jacket and igniting it with a whisper. His target tensed and as he brought the blade up towards her throat she spun and met his weapon with hers. The clash of their blades sent a shock through his arm and he grinned savagely; she was even faster than he had expected.

Pressing his advantage of height and strength, he forced her blade back toward her, pinning her against the chain link. Bright blue _adamas_ flared as he stared down into her bright green eyes.

* * *

 

The chase had been long. Jace had picked up her trail shortly after she crossed the bridge into Manhattan, her attempt at loosing him by crossing the water failing miserably. Spotting him weaving through the endless New York traffic she had fled, heading for the narrow streets and back alleys which were her only hope of shaking him off. Her body felt light as she ran, the months of training paying dividends, movements smoothly kicking in. Propelling herself over a short fence and scrambling up a fire escape, she threw herself off into thin air and trusted her motion and instinct to catch her fall on the opposite building. Breathing deeply, she began climbing up the sheer wall, finding tiny toe and finger holds until she reached the top, swinging up onto the roof and accelerating away.

By the time she reached Pandemonium she knew she'd failed to lose him. She checked her watch and grinned – she only had another 5 minutes to stay out of his grasp before her job was done. Diving into the club she threw her hood up and disappeared into the press.

* * *

 

Now she stared up at him, noticing how the silvery blue light of the _adamas_ flared in his eyes. Her arm stung where she'd braced against his sword, her fingertips throbbing as she gripped her sword.

“Not soon enough” she hissed, curling her lip. He blinked at her then down at her wrist, seeing the timer on her watch flashing -00:03. Three minutes too late. Raising his eyebrow, Jace lowered his blade, the blue glow fading as he put it away. She smirked, sheathing her sword and straightening up against the fence. “You failed, Jace Herondale.”

“Maybe I went easy on you” he suggested, and in a flash her sword was at his throat again, her face furious. “You did _what_?” she snarled, and he laughed aloud, pushing her wrist back down. “Maybe not” he allowed, watching the anger die in her eyes. “You're getting really good at evading pursuit” he added.

Warily, she nodded and reached up for the front of his jacket. Pulling him close to her and seeing his eyes widen, feeling his pulse jump, she relaxed and smiled. “Perhaps I wanted you to catch me” she said, lowering her hood as he pushed his hands into the red masses of her hair.

* * *

They danced until late, losing themselves in the heat and in each other. Ignoring the downworlders all around them, they clung to each other as they moved to the beat. Shadowhunter grace and agility made their dance hypnotic; his pale, rune scarred skin against flashes of Clary's vivid hair blending together until they seemed intertwined. Glances of desire and envy followed them as they brushed against wary warlocks and lustful vampires, as well as the throngs of mundanes who were simply captivated by their beauty.

Riding home on Jace's demon-powered motorcycle, Clary felt like her body was on fire. The trip through the quiet institute to her room was a blur, her attention only on Jace. Her hand felt small in his as they skirted the training room, the gleam of the stained glass windows throwing shadows over the angles of his face.

The door to her room had barely clicked shut when he stripped off her leather jacket, dropping his weapons belt carelessly on the floor as he caught her in his arms. The clash of their lips was bruising, tangling in each others taste and heat. Clawing at each others clothes, it was only moments before they were falling onto the bed, skin to skin.

Since returning from Edom, they had only made love twice. Missions, training, the day to day of the Shadow world and the presence of Jace's family in the institute had made it difficult for them to get time and privacy. The first time Clary had been nervous and it had been gentle, both still in awe of each other. The second had been all passion and stealth, taking advantage of an institute meeting to avoid the Lightwoods. Now they had space and all the time in the world – they were both off duty from the moment the training exercise had ended.

Raw lust began to shift into something sweeter as they kissed, frantic grasps becoming softer touches, grunts and cries replaced with gentle moans as their bodies melded together. Being like this was intoxicating for both of them. She felt him pause and his eyes flickered the question to her; with a low moan she drew him into her and lost herself in bliss.

The room quickly filled with the scent of lust. His scarred, rune burned skin slicked with sweat, Jace buried his face against Clary's throat and murmured her name as he moved inside her. He could feel her arms and legs wrapped around his body, her heart as it pounded against his chest. The scent of her made him feel like he was losing his mind; his eyes closed as she sought out his lips once more.

With a soft laugh, Clary pushed and rolled him onto his back. His eyes slammed open with surprise as she braced herself against his hips. His hands came up, moving over her body like he was worshipping her. As he craned up into her kiss, he thought that worship was the only correct word for what she made him feel.

“Clary...” as he felt himself reaching his climax, he cried out her name and she kissed him, hard. His nails scraped lines down her back as he arched into her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders with a moan. Gasping, they clung together as the tension slowly drained from him, leaving him feeling wrung out and light-headed.

They lay back on the bed, Clary resting her head on his chest. She smiled as he stroked her hair, wondering not for the first time how she could deserve to be with such a beautiful creature. Closing her eyes, she felt his breathing slow and his pulse calm.

“I love you” she murmured and he smiled, kissing her forehead softly. “I know” he replied, “I love you, too.” Sitting up slightly, he looked down at her. “Are you OK?”

“Of course” she rolled onto her side, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. The sheets clung to her body, damp with sweat and outlining her slim frame. Running his hands down her arm, Jace leaned in to kiss her and said “are you tired?”

“A little” she smiled, “perhaps I should have put on another stamina rune.”

Wordlessly, Jace twisted his arm, showing her the fading remains of the stamina rune he had put on for their training. She chuckled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “So you want to do that again?”

He shook his head and her eyes clouded with doubt for a moment. Kissing her softly, he said “I want to do something else.”

“What did you have in mind? Training?”

Jace blinked, thrown by the question. As he looked down at her, he was reminded once again of how young she was – 19 years old and with her first boyfriend. Art student until very recently, with no experience of love or men.

“No” he shook his head, gently pulling the sheets away from her body. She shivered slightly, self concious under his eyes. As she moved to cover her breasts with her arm he slipped his hand through hers and kissed her, deepening the kiss as he unwrapped her arms from around herself.

His fingers sparked lightning into her nerves as he began stroking her skin, moving from her hands to her throat in long, languid touches. His tongue explored her mouth slowly, pressing her down onto the bed and easing himself down next to her. Confused, she tried to roll into his body and he stopped her, holding her on her back.

“Jace?” She murmured his name as he moved his hands down her spine, over the plane of her stomach and onto her rib cage. Her breasts were small like the rest of her and he had to stop his kisses as he cupped them, wanting to see her body under his hands. As he lowered his lips to her throat and collar bone, she shivered and grasped his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

“What... what are you doing?” she asked, breathlessly. He smirked a little, letting the tip of his tongue trace a blue vein under her skin and drawing a moan from her. “Trust me Clary” he said, “I won't hurt you”.

“I know you won't” she moaned, her head dropping back onto the pillows as his lips resumed their slow journey over her body. She let her fingers twist into his hair, her eyes closing at the pleasure he was producing with every touch and kiss.

Softly, he ran his fingers over her stomach as his tongue flicked out, tracing the edge of her nipple. She cried out, her hand clenching in his hair at the feel of it, her body quickly responding to the touch. As he circled the nub with his lips and began stroking with his tongue he heard her whispering his name, her voice sounding horse with lust. Unable to help himself he looked up at her and very nearly came undone at the sight of her closed eyes and the flush in her cheeks.

Forcing himself to concentrate and ignoring his own desires for the moment, he continued his soft progress down her body. As she felt him slipping below her ribs, her eyes slammed open and she sat up, pushing him back and stopping him once again. “Jace... what...”

He kissed her, soft and slow. “We don't have to do anything you don't want to” he reassured her, “but if you'll let me, I want to give this to you.”

“I've never... I mean...”

“I know... it's OK. Trust me, Clary.”

Her eyes showed a strange mix of desire and shame. Bemused, Jace tilted her chin to look at him. “What's wrong?” he asked, and she sighed. How to explain to a Shadowhunter that for mundanes, sex was something rarely discussed in detail, especially when you had no female friends to learn from. “I just don't know... why would you want to...”

“Why would I want to? Are you kidding me?” She stared at him and he shook his head, his hair gleaming in the soft light from the windows. “Clary... I want to do everything with you. Everything I can imagine, you can image, and then some more. And this...” he traced a finger softly over her stomach to her hip bone, making her shiver, “to taste you...”

She moaned softly at his words, cutting him off with a hard kiss. In moments, he was panting and her nails were in his shoulders. As he broke away and ran quick, soft kisses over her torso she let herself fall back, her fingers gripping the sheets as he moved from her hip to her knee, surprising her with the shift in direction. She didn't try to stop him this time.

Jace pressed his lips against the cleft of her knee, aware that she had lain back but not daring to look at her, not yet. He needed to maintain self control – this was the first time anyone had done this for her, and he wanted it to be perfect. He gently eased his shoulders between her thighs, using his body to open her underneath him.

His lips traced a line up her inner thigh, one hand gently moving her knee over his shoulder and the other flat on her stomach, holding her in place as he settled between her legs. He could hear her breathing, fast and shallow – she was nervous and unsure, but trusting. Finally, after what felt like an age, he allowed himself to take in the sight of her.

She cried out as he bent into her, hands fisting in the sheets as he began exploring her cleft with his tongue. Every muscle and nerve in her body caught fire, her vision swimming at the sensations he was creating in her body. His hands stroked her skin, soothing and holding her down as her hips rose to meet that gentle, probing tongue.

The sounds she was making were too much for him – with a groan he shifted his weight so he could reach down and touch himself, desperate for friction. His other hand stayed on her hips, his attention on her even as he relieved the pressure in his groin. His orgasm was almost silent, he paused long enough to stroke himself through it and then went back to his task, tasting her deeper and deeper with each thrust of his tongue.

Reaching up, he let his fingers slide insider her, their wetness joining and mixing. He could taste himself on her and he moaned aloud, making her sink her fingers into his hair.

Clary was lost, utterly helpless under his fingers and his sinful, delicious mouth. She felt like her whole body was concentrated on every lick and touch, like nothing existed outside of that. As the sensation shifted from pleasure to a desperate tension, her breath hitched and her moans caught in her throat. She heard him moan softly against her, delving deeper inside her as he began to create white hot circles with his tongue and her eyes squeezed shut.

One moment she was moaning and her hips were bucking against his hands, the next her body uncoiled and her hips hit the bed, her moans switching to cries of pure pleasure. He cried out too as he felt her body spasm, keeping his mouth busy as he stroked inside her, drawing her out as long as he could. As she subsided, he moved back up her body and trapped her last moans in a kiss, his tongue entering her mouth at the same time as he entered her throbbing heat.

It was ecstasy, being taken by him as her climax was still washing over her. Her body was red hot, everything inside her was fluttering and pulsing as he drove into her, making her cry out and arch into him again. He went deeper this time, the intense friction and the tightness of her body threatening to undo him far too soon. Sensing him holding back, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her, their bodies moving together as if they were one.

As he felt her climax rising again, he slipped a hand between them and stroked her, making her cry out. Her lips were bruised and red where he'd bitten them, her bright red hair plastered against her skull with sweat. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in that moment, and he moaned her name. Green eyes flickered open and she met his gaze, and he was lost, pleasure sweeping over him as he came hard, harder even than the first time. He felt his skin burn as the last of the stamina rune was used up and he buried his face in her shoulder, feeling the throbbing in her body slowly subside.

“Clary... so beautiful... I love you so much...”

Capturing his lips as he murmured her name, she rolled him so they were lying side by side on the bed, pressed against each other but reluctantly separated. She could feel his muscles jumping and twitching, his breath soft inside their kiss. Slowly, they brought themselves to stillness, resting their foreheads against each other and wrapping their bodies in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Sleep was overtaking fast, and Jace was unable to fight it any more. As he drifted away, he heard her say his name, felt her lips on his skin and her hands in his hair.

It felt as if he had come home.

 


End file.
